Together
by Arwennicole
Summary: Trent has broken up with Kira. Kira runs to Connor for comfort. Will something form? Based off Avril Lavigne's song, Together. Read and review please.


Together

By

Nicole

**Disclaimer: I down own _Power Rangers: Dino Thunder_. I also don't own Avril Lavigne's song, _Together_.**

Together

Kira met Trent at the lake like she had when he was turning evil. Trent came up to her. "Kira, I'm glad you came," he stated. Kira nodded with a smile.

"So, what is it you've been wanting to talk to me about?" She asked.

Trent held onto her hand with a small frown. "I came to tell you that I can't go out with you anymore," he replied. Kira looked at him with a hurt look.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"It's been hectic you know, with Mesogog gone and everything," he replied.

"You're breaking up with me because we're done being rangers? I mean, Dr. O and Kimberly were together and they aren't rangers anymore."

"I can't talk about it."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left her there, heartbroken.

Connor was in his living room when there was a knock on the front door. He got up and opened the door. He saw Kira standing there, she looked awful, since it just started raining, she was wet, but her beautiful eyes were red and puffy. "Kira, oh God, what happened? Are you okay?" He asked. She shook her head and hugged him. "What happened?" He asked.

"Trent broke up with me," she replied.

"I'm really not the right guy to go to about this," Connor pointed out.

"I don't care. I don't want to go home right now. I really can't go to Dr. O or Ethan about this. Hayley's too busy with her café. I can only turn to you."

He sighed as he hugged her. He didn't know what to do, but he just held her. They sat down on the couch, but Kira refused to let him go. "Kira, you're going to get sick. Let me at least grab you a towel," he insisted.

"Where are your parents?" She asked.

"Out," he replied.

She started shivering and he wrapped the towel around her shoulders. After she dried her hair, he handed her a cup of hot chocolate and sat next to her. Kira placed the cup on the coffee table and looked in her lap. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked.

"In time," she replied.

She was freezing and he wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. She leaned against him and fell asleep. Connor sighed and had her sleep on the couch. He knew his parents wouldn't mind as long as her parents knew where she wasso he hurried up and called them so they wouldn't worry. When she woke up, hedrove her home.

Two weeks passed, Tommy and the other rangers went to see another one of Kira's gigs at Hayley's Cyberspace. Kira came to the microphone and smiled, but that was until she saw Trent again. She then knew what she had to do. "I hope you'll all enjoy this song, I have worked very hard on it so here it goes," she stated. She then started singing.

_Something just isn't right  
I can feel it inside  
The truth isn't far behind me  
You can't deny_

_When I turn the lights out  
When I close my eyes  
Reality overcomes me  
I'm living a lie_

_When I'm alone I  
Feel so much better  
And when I'm around you  
I don't feel_

_CHORUS_

_Together  
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we built a wall  
Together  
Holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall_

_This has gone on so long  
I realize that I need  
Something good to rely on  
Something for me_

_When I'm alone I  
Feel so much better  
And when I'm around you  
I don't feel_

_CHORUS_

_Together  
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we built a wall  
Together  
Holding hands we'll fall_

_Hands we'll fall_

_My heart is broken  
I'm lying here  
My thoughts are choking  
On you my dear  
On you my dear  
On you my dear_

_When I'm alone I  
Feel so much better  
And when I'm around you  
I don't feel_

_CHORUS X2  
_

_Together  
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we built a wall  
Together  
Holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall_

_Together  
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we built a wall  
Together  
Holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall_

_When I'm around you  
When I'm around you  
I don't feel together  
I don't feel together  
When I'm around you  
When I'm around you  
I don't feel together  
I don't feel together_

Kira nodded and then got off the stage. Connor walked over and hugged her, since he was the first person she came to right after the breakup. Trent just went back to work after hearing her song. Kira ignored him and buried her head in Connor's sighed as he held his friend. Ignoring the feeling in his heart as Kira continued to hug. He then drove her home again afterwards.

**Author's note: Is this good enough for a sequel? Just tell me and I'll do it. Thanks for reading, please review though.**


End file.
